Lacuna
by Azali Syria
Summary: What she mistook for hunger might have led to the worse mistake of her life. Now that Lyn settles into the peaceful era, her thoughts drift to the possible missing script in her life. EliwoodXLyn
1. The words that started it all

_Hi there! I know there are NOT NEARLY enough of these stories around, with Eliwood and Lyn...which is disappointing, but okay. It just makes mine all the more awesome. Maybe....I'm not sure. I'm not very good at this stuff. Anyway, I'll stop yapping._

**_Disclaimer- I do NOT own Fire Emblem or any of the person's mentioned in the story. I merely wish I did._**

**_Prologue: The words that started it all...._**

" I thought it would be better to spoil your day than to ruin your life."

His words rung clear as a bell in her head, her jade pools closing to block out the buzz of the outside world. Now that she thought more on it, the more she realized how remarkable this man was, that he didn't seem human at all, and he was yet the most down-to-earth person she had ever met. The day he said that was a day she would never forget. It was at that point that she was convinced that he was the only man that would ever fit in her heart. She opened her eyes to stare at the relaxed reflection in the mirror. " Marquess Pherae…. just what are you exactly?" Lyndis shook her head gently. " I was 18 at that time…. so much has happened… so many things have changed… since you said those words…."

_**I thought it would be better to spoil your day than to ruin your life…..**_

The day she met Eliwood was a day she'd scarecely forget. He appeared from the shadows carring the young woman later come to be known as Ninian. He smiled at Lyn with kindness, hearing her tale and even offered her his aid. He had since come to her aid time and time again, as both a soldier and a friend. He confided in her on matters that he would rarely dream of discussing with Hector, and she told him anything and everything that came across her mind. At one time, he had confessed feelings for her. Unsure of his motives, she tried as best she could to put him down gently.

_**If I had accepted Lord Eliwood…how different would our lives be now? Would we be closer? **_

She certainly wanted that. Her head was in a constant haze when he was around, but everything about him seemed so clear. His ethereal glow, his gentleness. Surely the feelings of companionship would have naturally grown since that time so long ago. But she was scared of what could have happened. Would he cherish her like he promised? Would he let her go? Hurt her? Use her? It was too risky for her. Only until it was too late and they said their goodbyes did she realize she had something special.

_**Would we be enemies?**_

Lyn frowned a bit at her reflection. They were from completely different countries. He from Pherae and she from the Sacaen Plains. Being of Caelin blood from her mother's side, it still wasn't enough for other nations to see past her father's "barbaric" nature. She shook her head, the tiny bangles on her ears shaking a bit. "No…regardless of where I came from…I am Lyn. Eliwood would never hold my Sacean blood against me….things like that don't matter when you're in l-"

Lyn couldn't bring herself to finish that sentence. Sighing she moved away from the mirror and looked out the window, her mind filled with thoughts on the day peace returned to Elibe.

**A/N: Okay I realize a lot of people might go "WHA??" I honestly don't know either. I just picked up this game for the first time in like....5 years or something. XD Reviews are appreciated but not required, flame all you want but I'll just casuallyy chuckle and ignore.**


	2. Hector's Question

**Wow, the support I got for the first part was pretty shocking for me. I mean in all my noobishness I actually got people telling me to keep it up. Whoo, I feel special. You guys rock! I'm sorry it took a while to repost. I had written the whole chapter and then thought it was stupid and just couldn't get anything going. So chapter 1 basically takes place later on in the future, and then I intended to flashback to the events leading up to that. So I'm sorry I didn't make that too terribly clear. I apologize in advance for my OOCness. **

**_Disclaimer-I do not own any personages or places in the Fire Emblem franchise. The only thing I might own is the word personages...as I don't know if that's a real word or not...And if it is I'm sorry._**

* * *

The march back to Ostia was surprisingly bleak, and reconstruction of the nations was even worse. After the events with Nergal and the destruction of the fire dragons, it had taken some time for the group to calm down and reclaim their futures. Lyn had hoped to talk privately with Eliwood about how he was handling things since the ordeal was settled, but with the nations trying to reiterate the peace once lost he was rather busy. It was only a matter of time before the agreements settled and people would be returning to their respective countries. Lyn paced outside the conference room, hoping to catch Eliwood as he walked out when a loud voice threw her from her train of thought.

"Hey Lyn, what are you doing? You're gonna tear through the stone floor if you keep pacing like that." Her eyes casually looked over at her obnoxious ax-weilding friend.

"Hector, shouldn't you be in the room with all the other leaders? What are you doing out here?"

Hector grumbled a bit, scratching the back of his head. "I probably should, but it's so boring in there, listening to them drone on and on about 'the better good of mankind' and 'the future is in your hands'. The cryptic nonsense is too much for someone who doesn't know two figs about ruling a country, let alone the largest one in the Lycian League."

He paused from his tirade and gave her a look of confusion. "And you're one to talk, shouldn't you be in there too?" Lyn sighed gently, looking at her feet. "I wouldn't know much about ruling anything either."

Hector laughed a bit. "So we're both out here playing hooky while Eliwood's in there doing all the negotiations…why am I not surprised? He's going to throw a fit when he comes out." He held out his arm to her, a blush on his face. It was Lyn's turn to be confused. "What are you-"

"I think we just need a change in scenery. Let's go for a walk in the gardens, and we'll both talk to Eliwood later."

"You just went on a speech about how we're leaving Eliwood with work and now you want to frolic through the flowers?"

"I don't recall saying we were going to frolic through the flowers…." Hector replied with a hint of anger. Taking his arm, Lyn smiled gently. "I was only kidding. It'll clear our heads a bit."

"You have to ask yourself…" Hector replied once they got into the gardens "Once we all go off to do our own things, who's the one person you see yourself incapable of saying goodbye to?"

"Well that's a rather sudden question…" Lyn answered sadly.

"It's valid though. Once the negotiations are over, most of us will have to go to our home countries to re-establish things, and it could be a long time before we see one another again." He stopped by the marble fountain and sat down, looking up at the cerulean sky. "So you have to think…who would it be hardest to say goodbye to…"

Lyn shook her head and ran her fingers through the cool water of the fountain. "I'm just a little surprised that out of all the things to talk about, you wanted to talk about something depressing."

He looked at her with such an agonizing sadness it caught her off guard. "Lyn…please try to understand. It's just…with everything that's happened…with Nergal…and Uther…."

Lyn put a hand on his shoulder. Uther's death was still a very hard thing for Hector to accept.

" I just want to know who will still be there…you know?"

" I do. But we'll always be here for you Hector. We'll fight to the end if we must."

Hector found some reassurance in her words. "Thank you Lyn…but you still haven't answered my question. Could it be…" he smirked a bit. "Because you're embarrassed to say it's Eliwood?"

Lyn jerked to a standing position, a blush covering her face. "Hector!"

He ran a hand through his cobalt locks, chuckling. "You're so fun to tease. So could that blush mean it's true? We all know you two are close. The affection is there."

She turned away, crossing her arms. "There is no such affection. Honestly Hector, you are such a child sometimes. Why would you even think that?"

Letting his laughter die down a bit, Hector shook his head. "Lyn come on. After everything we've all been through, you're oblivious to this? Settle down and think about it. How many times has he put his life on the line for you? Helped you without question? Confided in you? It's apparent he has feelings for you. It's really sad when even I see it and you don't."

Lyn looked over at him, his words sinking in as she thought them through.

"_Eliwood!"  
Eliwood sheathed his sword and faced her. "Lyndis? Something the matter?"  
She blushed a bit at the concern in his eyes before shuffling her feet and started to strike a conversation. "I was watching your swordplay just now. You're quite good. I had no idea you could handle a sword so well."  
His gentle smile and the sudden relief shown in his eyes made her heart skip a beat. "I've had my share of practice. Just... I'm not sure how well it will serve me in real battle." She was a bit surprised that Eliwood was uncertain his abilities. He certainly seemed capable of taking care of himself. Fearing he would just let the conversation go, she pressed on.  
"Where did you learn that style?"  
"My father taught me the basics. Then, I received some instruction from Marcus. I spar once every two months with Hector, too." Eliwood shrugged as if it was no big deal, only adding to his charm.  
Lyn tilted her head to the side, suddenly coming up with an idea. She wasn't sure if he would go for it, but she spoke up anyway. "Sparring, huh? Interested in a new partner?"  
"Who, you?" She has expected him to decline gently as she was a woman and it just didn't seem right, however, he continued; "I don't have a problem with that."  
She suppressed a shout of excitement and nodded, trying to make the conversation lighter. "Just so long as you don't go easy on me. I'm very serious when I spar. Wouldn't want you to get hurt."  
Eliwood laughed, "Of course, I understand. I'll be ready."_

She snapped out of her flashback when Hector began waving a hand in her face. "You okay over there? You look a little spaced out." Lyn nodded in reassurance. " I was just thinking…about the first time I really talked to Eliwood alone…" The growing smirk on Hector's face made Lyn blush even more. "It's not anything secret or anything…it was just…a favor he did for me."

"You and Eliwood talked a lot that's for sure. But if you say there's nothing going on, I guess it's just our imaginations." Nodding a bit, Lyn made a motion to head back to the castle.

"Hector, it's certainly imagination. I'm not a noble; I'm not anything special. Eliwood…deserves someone special. He's my friend. That's all." Her heart twisted in her chest a bit as she said those words. Is that what she really wanted to think?

"So you're saying that when you go back to Caelin or Sacae or wherever, you'll have no problems telling Eliwood bye?"

"Hector, come on, he's my friend, of course it'll be hard."

"But no harder than if you said it to me."

Anger began to build inside Lyn. "What do you want me to say Hector?"

He shrugged off her vibes like it was nothing, only leading her anger to increase. "I'm just saying that you shouldn't be a child about this. Have you ever thought that maybe Eliwood could feel something for you?" He rose to leave the gardens as well.

"Don't be foolish Hector, what could he possibly cherish about me?" The way Hector laughed made her jump. "Seriously Lyn, think about it. I'm sure the meeting is done now, you can see him if you want. Ask him yourself"

He left her standing on the edge of the gardens, utterly perplexed.

"Just what in the world are you talking about Hector…"

* * *

Standing outside the door, she paused briefly, her hand curled to knock on the door, but scarcely touching it.

_**What the heck is wrong with me? My heart's beating so fast…**_

"Just knock on the door…" she willed herself.

_**What if Hector's right? What if Eliwood….**_

The door opened, causing Lyn to jolt back from her thoughts.

The redhead stood before her with a weary smile on his face. "Lyn, you're a sight for sore eyes…what can I help you with?"

* * *

**A/N- It's a bad chapter I know, but I like to get some gears turning before I really jump into the fluffness and such. I figured making Lyn a little oblivious and Hector's occasional wisdom was reasonable within their characters. Or not, but I'm stuck on my file in the game and I can't really be convincing till I get past it. So I hope the next chapter won't utterly Fail. And I guess personage is a word, so I don't know what to make of personages, lol. Don't call me names for being stupid. **


	3. Eliwood's Answer

**Haa haa, welcome back to Lacuna, Chapter 3 style! I'll be your author Azali, and today I have a new chapter for you! In all seriousness, I apologize in advance for the sloppiness of this chapter. I just got off work and thought I couldn't keep you all waiting anymore. But that doesn't mean that I'm going to throw it all out on the table. Bwuahaha. Gotta keep you reading somehow. Anyway, I'll get on with it.**

**_Disclaimer- I do NOT own Fire Emblem in any way, shape, or form. That includes the characters mentioned or used. The only thing I own is my imagination, and that alone is deadly territory._**

* * *

Blushing profusely, Lyn waved her hands in the air nervously. "Oh! Eliwood! Well…h-how did things go?" she stammered, trying to find something to take her mind off her current predicament.

Eliwood seemed to be oblivious to her strange behaviour. He rolled his shoulder a bit to relieve some tension and stretched. "Everything went well."

It was times like this that Lyn wished that Eliwood would waste words.

"I-I see…" she answered. "I'm sorry I wasn't much help in there." She looked back at him to catch his gentle smile, her heart throbbing heavily in her chest.

_**What is wrong with you? He just smiled, that's all….**_

"It's not a problem Lyn. I know things are rough on you right now. I'm a little cross that Hector vanished on me, but I also wonder how much help he would have been in the first place…"

They shared a small laugh before Eliwood's cheeks turned a little pink. "Um…Lyn? May I ask you something?"

She blinked several times, in an attempt to let his question sink into her head.

_**He wants to ask me something? What could it be? Maybe Hector's right after all!**_

"A-anything…Eliwood…" she replied bashfully. He blushed a darker shade, looking around for a way to ask his question without giving anything away. "How about we go somewhere more secluded…I wouldn't want anyone to catch wind of this…"

_**A secret discussion? This is really serious for Eliwood!**_

She took his arm gently, an understanding smile on her face. Her heart raced with an unknown anticipation. "Lead away Marquess Pherae."

They came to a small garden on the side of the castle before stopping. "Hector and I used to play here when we were younger…it helps to calm my nerves once in a while." Lyn reached out to brush her hands against the leaves of the vines escalating up the walls before answering. " It's very tranquil. I didn't think House Ostia would know they had a spot like this." Eliwood chuckled a bit. "I suppose you're right." He sighed gently and watched Lyn as she glanced around the small area, unable to stop himself from smiling brightly. With Lyn, he didn't have to worry about titles or addressing people with proper etiquette. When it was just them he was just Eliwood and she was Lyn. She had changed so much from their first meeting, but that fire in her eyes always remained the same. And before he could comprehend what had happened to him, he had fallen in love with the amazing girl from the plains.

_**But there's no way she could harbour such feelings of affection for me…Hector must be mad…**_

"So what did you want to ask me Eliwood? I don't think it was to invite me here to stare at the flowers." She said with a small laugh. He shook his head. "Actually…I…Has anyone…asked for your hand yet?"

"…My what?"

"Your hand in marriage…"

"…Marriage?"

"I don't know how to make myself much clearer than that…." Eliwood continued nervously.

Lyn almost shook her head in order to bring herself back from her thoughts. "My hand in marriage? Where in the world did that question come from?"

He scratched the back of his head. "Well it's rather common for nobles to be looking out for mates…I figured that with all the things you've done, you would have dozens of Lords a day at your feet begging."

Lyn crossed her arms and tilted her head. "I'm well aware of the process, I'm just wondering why of all questions to ask you decided to bring up marriage. You're as bad as Hector right now."

Eliwood looked at her calmly. "What did Hector ask you?"

Before thinking, she ended up answering. " If I could bring myself to say goodbye to you when the discussions are over."

His heart skipped a beat.

_**Blast Hector, you better not be putting ideas into her head…**_

"And…what did you tell him?" he asked, his throat all of a sudden tight and dry.

" I don't think it really matters what I told him…I mean we have to think objectively right? It's not like I will never see you again." Lyn replied quickly. Little did she realize that she hurt Eliwood's feelings.

"I…I see…you're right…" he said sadly.

" B-besides…" Lyn continued, " Someone has to show up and be the maid of honor for your wedding with Ninian, right?"

Eliwood looked at her, hurt and baffled. "What makes you think I would choose Ninian?"

Lyn was thrown for a loop at his response. "Well she's…. graceful…smart, beautiful…"

"Well, you're beautiful, Lyndis…" he replied softly.

Her mind reeled back to the first time she had heard him utter those words.

"_Eliwood, you're well informed about the other lords of Lycia, are you not? Are there any lordlings close to my age, besides you and Hector?" she asked, twirling her Mani Katti around effortlessly.  
Eliwood sat on the bench in the town square. Under the cover of darkness, she couldn't see his blush as he watched her in awe. "Of course. There's quite a few."  
Lyn sheathed her blade and sat down next to him. "Then, some are women, I take it? If they enjoyed swordplay as much as I do, we'd become fast friends. What do you think? Know anyone?" she watched Eliwood closely as he thought. "Hmm... Let me see..."  
"Someone skilled in the spear, or axe, or bow would be fine, too, of course." She added, hoping this would make things easier for Eliwood.  
"I don't know any ladies skilled in the martial arts. Most of them never leave the castle, for that matter. The only times I see them are at the banquets and such."  
Lyn glanced at the ground, disheartened. "Banquets... I see. Those are no place for someone from the plains, like me. Oh well... Chancellor Reissmann tells me I need to learn manners. I have to attend all these affairs in place of my ill grandfather, you see. The chancellor doesn't think I act enough like a lady of Caelin. That's why I was hoping to find a lady that could teach me."  
Eliwood chuckled a bit. " You've got your work cut out for you."  
Brightening up, Lyn looked back at Eliwood "Say, could you teach me, Eliwood? Teach me how to act like a lady!"  
Eliwood blushed a bright red, flabbergasted "You think I know!?"  
Sighing gently, Lyn continued " ...No, I guess you wouldn't. Ahhh... My grandfather must be vexed to have me as a grandchild. My late mother was gentle, well mannered, and beautiful..."  
"Well, you're beautiful, Lyndis."  
Lyn jerked upwards a bit at the suddenness of his comment. "Wha--? E-Eliwood! What did you--?"  
Eliwood smiled gently. "Yeah, when we were sparring this last time, I was thinking... The way you move, so like the wind. It was like watching a beautiful dance."  
"Oh! My swordplay is beautiful... Right, you have leave to say that." She answered sadly._

"Eliwood…please don't say such things to me." Lyn replied as her flashback ended. He shook his head, trying to figure out what he could have possibly said wrong. "But you are…" he reassured her.

"But I'm not Eliwood!! I'm not! I'm nothing special…why do you…" her eyes began to tear, something that surprised the both of them. "Why do you look at me like that…" she finished in a whisper. Smiling sadly, he reached for her hand, clasping it tightly. "Lyn…I…have never met anyone as ethereal as you…Elimine's grace would pale in comparison to you…"

"Are you referring to me or to my swordplay? It's really hard to know what you're talking about Eliwood."

"Then you'll just have to trust this."

Without warning on his part, and much to her surprise, she felt his warm lips against hers in a passionate kiss. She felt his fingers caressing her cheek and an arm wrapped around her waist, pulling her closer to him. Her whole body caught fire, filling with warmth as his kiss deepened. The warmth subsided as he finally pulled away, his cheeks burning a crimson.

"W-w-why did you do that?" she whispered as she looked away.

"Because I love you…"

* * *

**A/N- Yea I did that on purpose, lol. Don't worry, as soon as this goes up I have tons of ideas for the next chapter. This really looks pathetic in terms of writing...the only thing I can do right is dialogue. Oh well...I'll be working on the rest of it whether I like it or not. So there you go, flame me if you must, but I'll just go "Bah, you monster" and shrug it off. XD I managed to get past my rut in the game, therefor the B rank support is in this chapter. Hoo-haa for that. Once I get A rank I think I'll fit that it too. So yea...**


	4. Confessions and Fights

**Wow, it's been almost a month since I updated. That constitutes a LAME, EPIC PHAIL for me. =( Sorry about the wait guys. I could come up with excuses, but that would waste both our times. So I'll just leave it at SORRY!! and hope that'll be okay. **

**_Disclaimer- I do NOT own Fire Emblem or any of the characters used in this story. _**

* * *

His words echoed in head for several moments before her mouth slowly hung open and her eyes nearly bulged out from her face. "E-Eliwood…what did you just-"

"I said I love you" Eliwood replied more confidently. "I have from the very beginning, but I feared you would think me foolish for saying it so soon into our friendship." He took her hands, placing them on his chest, over his heart. "Hear how it beats so quickly and so heavily? It's because of you. And not even the great heroes themselves can say otherwise." Eliwood's smile was so gentle he looked like an angel. He was pure and good, and Lyn knew Eliwood would never lie when it came to his feelings.

"I don't…I don't know what to say." Lyn whispered. The pounding of his heart only made hers beat quicker, and she pulled her hands back from his warm grasp.

"Lyn I…didn't expect you to have anything to say…" he answered gently. "I just wanted to let you know…." Her mind raced for a million things to say, none of which left her thoughts to her lips.

There was no denying that she had strong feelings for Eliwood. He was her companion, her ally. She told him things about herself that she feared would make most turn away from her. But Eliwood never did. He listened intently, smiled sweetly. There was something between the two lords that words could not express. If she reciprocated his feelings, what would become of them? His love was true, but she also knew he was aware of the consequences. Could he really be so careless about a love for a "Sacaen brute"? Once again her mind went about a million miles per hour, searching for something to say, something to do. Lyn could not perform a single action. It scared her.

"Lyn? Lyn??" Eliwood asked, waving a hand in front of her face, concern etched on his features.

"I-I'm sorry…Eliwood…I just…I can't…" she stumbled on the words, since she could not find appropriate ones to explain her internal conflict. He touched her cheek gently in reassurance. "This might have been a bad time to say it…I apologize Lyn. Please put it out of your mind for the time being." Though he was trying to allay her fears, she could see the sadness in his eyes. She knew that his words were hurting him. After all, he had taken the first step in an unexpected turn in their relationship.

_**But that's not really unexpected….**_ she thought. _**You always knew something was there.**_ "Eliwood…you don't…you don't have to protect me. Please…just give me some time to think about it. Okay?" Amazement was evident on her face, as she finally managed to put together a sentence.

"Lyn…please just…just forget it. It was crass of me to put you on the spot like this." He bowed his head in apology. Which only made Lyn feel even worse. "Eliwood, please…" Shaking his head with resolution, he smiled, this time with a bit more confidence. "I apologize, but there are other matters I must take care of. If you'd like to continue this discussion, please seek me out later."

And with that he was gone.

Lyn felt awful. "Why couldn't I…why couldn't I say anything? Why…was I scared?"

* * *

It was an amazing thing when Hector ever took damage. The guy was a beast sheathed in armor. So when he stumbled over from a punch to the face, particularly from the pacifist Pheraen, the bewilderment on Hector's face was apparent.

"W-what the hell is your problem?!" the Ostian shouted, rising to his feet once more. Eliwood wasn't like Hector; he couldn't keep his feelings pent up. He wore them on his sleeve. "You…why did you…let me pursue my feelings? Do you realize…" he couldn't even finish talking, as he was breathing so heavily. His whole being felt like ripping apart. "I couldn't…convey my feelings to her right at all…she was…so frightened…"

Hector was mere moments from striking Eliwood back until Eliwood started to let loose his anxiety. Sighing roughly, Hector pulled Eliwood to a chair, sitting him down gently. "I'm sure she's just…confused. Let her mull things over for a bit, you know how women are with their space. Just give her some time. She'll come around."

"And what if she doesn't Hector? I don't think…I could handle that. I mean…I didn't even realize I was looking for love…until I found Lyn…I let this great feeling fill me up…what would happen if I return to being a hollow shell?"

Eliwood's words began to freak out Hector. He slapped Eliwood's back harshly. "Oh come on! Don't think that way. You're making me depressed. You can't change these kinds of things. Whatever happens happens. But you can't give up on your friendship with her just because she might not return those feelings." Eliwood laughed a bit, receiving another look of confusion from Hector. "Now what's so funny?"

"You!" Eliwood answered with a chuckle. "It amazes me that you can say things like that when we mostly see you out on the battlefield being a reckless brute with an overabundant weapon."

Hector let Eliwood's words sink in before he let out a hearty laugh, Eliwood joining in.

_**Hector's right…whatever happens, happens.**_

* * *

**A/N- And with that I leave you with another WHAT THE HAMPSTER chapters. Well I mean it made sense, but it's like "Uhm...MORE!!" or something like that. It's not a long chapter in the least, so the next one will have a little more substinance. I've got my room cleaned so I can put my laptop in there and write before I go to bed. That'll make things better for the rest of us. WHOO! **


	5. Lyn's Decision

**Gu, it's been quite a while since I've updated this story! I've been working on my Tezuka's Wonder story and couldn't think of extra fluff for this one. XD Sad excuse I know. So I'm sorry it took forever, and on with the story!**

_**Disclaimer- I do NOT own Fire Emblem or the characters used in this story. **_

* * *

She wanted to tell him that she loved him too.

She didn't want to say it out loud. It was times like this that led her to wish that Eliwood really could read her thoughts as she liked to claim at certain moments.

_Wishful thinking, but if it were that easy, this wouldn't even be a problem to start…._

"Gah! Why did Hector have to say it and start this mess?? "She said aloud to no one but herself. "He knew I would react this way!" ignoring the glances of people she passed, she quickly made her way to her room. Perhaps the peace and quiet of the living quarters would help clear her thoughts. Lyn found herself pacing back and forth in the room for quite some time before she spoke out to herself once more. "It really shouldn't be this big a deal even…he loves me, that much is certain…. and I…I love him too." Lyn faced a mirror and repeated her confession. "I love him too."

_**Then why is this a problem? Just go tell him you feel the same way! He'd be thrilled to hear it! You'd be married within the year!**_

And then it hit her.

Marriage.

"Come to think of it…he was fairly interested in whether or not anyone had proposed to me…"

* * *

Eliwood was going to follow Hector's advice and let Lyn think for a while on her own, but he couldn't keep his curiosity at bay. Briskly sneaking out of the room, he carefully yet hastily made his way to Lyn's quarters.

_**I should respect her privacy…but I must know…if only to keep this tension from getting worse. **_

"Even if she does not love me…. my feelings remain the same. I would never think her cruel or discard our friendship…" he reasoned with himself. " And if that is the case, was I not clear in helping her to understand that? Could that be a fear of hers that is only growing while I let her thoughts float around?" he picked up his pace to where he was practically flying, causing those he passed to turn their heads in bewilderment.

* * *

"Do you really think it wise to interfere in matters that do not concern you?" the rogue assassin scolded his young master sternly. Hector batted away his chasting with a wave of his hand. "Honestly, if I hadn't said anything, they would have gone back to their home countries without a single thought to making themselves happy. They're two of the brightest people I know, but when it comes to themselves I swear they're dumber than a doornail."

"This is coming from the Lord that everyone had to scold the entire war?" The young woman added teasingly.

"Oi! Quiet you! You don't have any room to talk! You caused us all an immense amount of grief!" Hector retorted, causing the woman to huff in protest. "I say, I don't know what you're talking about! That is so very mean Lord Hector! You're nothing but a big bully! Isn't that right Matty?" She turned to him for support. He shook his head in frustration. "Bloody hell…. you two are such children."

"Hey! Are not!"

* * *

He took a few minutes to look himself over before he decided to knock on her door. Glancing out the window, Eliwood sighed. "I shouldn't be this scared to talk to her…we're such close friends, I thought we could be open with each other about anything…" Nodding to himself in reassurance, he stood up straight and knocked on the door gently.

The knock caused Lyn to jump from her thoughts. "W-who's there? "She asked, trying to calm the quaking in her voice. "It's Eliwood…if you could just give me a minute…perhaps I could…attempt to explain myself." The sound of his voice let Lyn know he was just as nervous as she was, and she opened the door to him. The way his face washed over with relief was so irresistibly cute to Lyn. She smiled at him, motioning for him to enter. "Of course, come on in."

Shutting the door behind her, Lyn moved to sit on her bed. "I should apologize as well Eliwood…I was…rather shocked by your confession."

'To be honest I'm still feeling the effects." Eliwood said with a weary smile. "But I couldn't keep it to myself much longer…. and I feared I wouldn't get another chance to be so open with my feelings. And I had no idea whether or not I was in the right position to say so…which is why I had to be certain of you having a suitor yet."

_**So that's why…**_

"I'm sorry I led you to believe I would marry Ninian. She's a wonderful woman, she really is…but I…am looking for someone a little more than just wonderful." Eliwood replied honestly. "And you think I'm that someone?" Lyn asked. "Eliwood be serious. I don't have powers like Ninian, nor do I have her grace." Eliwood passed a hand through his fiery locks and sat down in a chair facing her. 'Lyn…you do have grace. Maybe not the same kind as Ninian, but you do have remarkable grace. And you have the power to make friends out of enemies, make the best of any situation and put men in their places. Lyn…" he reached out to clasp one of her hands in his. "You shine brighter than any woman I know. That fire in your eyes…it's something I'm sure will never burn out. And I admire that about you. I adore you…if my words aren't enough…surely you felt it when I kissed you." He reasoned. Lyn looked at their hands. "Eliwood…it's not that I doubt you. I know you are kindhearted and true…honest. Something I fear being with people. But that's not why I…"

He nodded, seeing her unease. He knew it was too soon to get her to open all the way to him. " I don't ask that you…return my sentiments right away…or ever if you don't feel the same. All I ask is you think about it…and never forget that regardless of what you tell me in response, I will always be your friend. Even if you marry another…" His heart sank to the bottom of his stomach before it tore a bit inside. He never wanted to think of it that way. "I will always support you. If I did not make that clear for you last time, I hope it will clarify everything now."

She felt his hands tighten around hers a bit when he had mentioned her marrying another. "Eliwood…it's okay. I don't even know when I'm going to marry, if I marry anyone at all."

"I would feel much better if you did…knowing you're being taken care of, that you won't be alone…would be good enough for me." Eliwood replied with a weak smile. "But if I may be honest, I would much rather you make things easier and marry me, so I might do the job myself…but…" he looked at her to see her eyes widen before he let go of her hands and rose to his feet. "But I can see that that was a stupid thing to say…so I should go…" He had just about reached for the door when Lyn reached out and grabbed his hands. "Do you mean that Eliwood? "

"Mean what?" he asked, surprised she had not pushed him out the door for his words. "Mean that you would marry me and take care of me yourself?" she repeated, hiding her immense blush slightly by turning her eyes away from him. _**What am I doing?!**_

"Of course I did." He answered simply.

She wanted that. More than anything, and they both knew that. Lyn had lost her parents at a young age, and her grandfather would not be around to look after her for much longer. It was an undeniable truth. When that would happen, she would be forced to take the throne for Caelin, find someone to marry and settle down. If it was going to be someone, she knew deep in her heart that she wanted it to be Eliwood.

"…. Then ask me."

"Pardon?" Eliwood asked, completely bewildered. _**Is my mind playing tricks on me…. or did she just ask me to…**_

"Propose to me Eliwood…make me your wife."

_**She did…**_

Eliwood staggered from the shock. "L-Lyn…are you sure about this? Don't go asking something like that if you don't mean it…"

"I do mean it Eliwood." Lyn replied with resolute seriousness. Eliwood straightened himself and cleared his throat. Looking back at her, he took her hands in his, stepping in close to her. "Lyndis…you would make me the happiest man in all of Elibe…if you would…become my wife." His heart lodged itself in his throat, and he dared not to breathe in case he missed her answer. She smiled at him, with such a kindness he nearly passed out. Sensing his nervousness, Lyn squeezed his hands gently. "I would be delighted…to be your wife Eliwood. So I accept your proposal."

* * *

**A/N- FINALLY!! I got another one posted!! Freaking other story and the consummation of my soul. XD Thank you all for being so patient, I know it must have been pretty rough. But here it is! And the very beginning of the story will make sense soon!! YEY!!**


	6. Moment of Truth

**I apologize in advance for the ridiculously long wait. I know it's not really an excuse, but there are a lot of issues at home and then I lost my Internet. So..things are a little chaotic. But don't think I didn't think about this story. I just needed to get internet to post it…which is difficult for me. Bear with the OOCness when it comes to Matthew…as I am the writer of this tale, buwhahahaa. XD Thank you for your patience, onward to the story!**

_**Disclaimer- I do NOT own Fire Emblem or any of the characters mentioned in this story. Specifically Hector's vassals, Hector, Eliwood's vassals, Lyndis and…okay you know I just don't own anyone mentioned.**_

* * *

The entire country of Pherae was in an uproar at the unification ceremony for Lyn and Eliwood. Many weren't fond of the noble Eliwood marrying Lyn, as she was of Sacaen lineage. But none of that mattered to Eliwood, as Lyn was more than a bloodline to him. Pherae had little choice but to consent to Eliwood's wishes and simply wish him luck. The castle bustled with activity as preparations of the ceremony were underway. Caelin was disappointed that the ceremony wasn't taking place in its borders, but Eliwood had a more prominent standing in the Lycian league, so little could be done. Lyn herself even suggested that things take place in Pherae, just to spare Eliwood some grief having to deal with his elders.

"Hey…" he called out to her on the other side of the dinner table. "We don't have to have it here. I told you I don't mind. Besides, wouldn't your grandfather appreciate it more if we had it there?" Lyn smiled at him. He was so considerate to her feelings. "I appreciate you being so sweet to compromise, but I don't know if Caelin would be much happier about having it there anyway. So long as grandfather knows I'm in good hands, he will be happy." Eliwood nodded in understanding. "We could always have two ceremonies…."

She laughed. He really was being a little paranoid about all this. "I don't think we need to exchange pleasantries like that Eliwood. " He shook his head at her, putting down his glass. "Lyn…you might not think it necessary…but don't you think your grandfather would appreciate it if he could give you away?" Lyn blinked as it hit her. She hadn't thought of that. Since she was here and her grandfather wouldn't be able to make it, who would she have give her away? One of her vassals? "I…understand what you're getting at Eliwood…I'll have to send word to my grandfather immediately." She watched him nod to address her. Lately it seemed he had a lot on his mind, since he was always busy. The only time she saw him was when it was time to eat. It seemed like he was the only one planning for this. "I realize that I don't seem very involved…maybe we can go over some ideas together?" she suggested. He looked at her carefully. "You mean..You wouldn't mind" he asked. "Why would I mind? There are two people in this wedding right? The least I can do is be part of the planning."

"I would appreciate that Lyn, but you seem to have something on your mind. I didn't want to distract you from that." He consented. It was her turn to look at him carefully. "What do you mean Eliwood? I'm not thinking about anything…" He sighed. Sometimes he would over read things, and other times he could see what was going on with Lyn before she did. It was part of the reason he was so drawn to her. It felt like he possessed a quality that completed her. At least he hoped so. "Ah…my mistake…I'm probably just…overreacting." He said simply, brushing his real thoughts aside. It seemed to work for her as she let the conversation fall. _**Maybe she doesn't know me very well after all…**_he thought. Eliwood finished his meal and rose from the table. "I must excuse myself for now, as I have some matters to attend to." He smiled at her, with the smile he gave only to her. It was honest and pure, with love and adoration. Things he knew he would never give to anyone else. But when she smiled back at him, he didn't get the same vibe from her. It was the smile she gave to everyone. Innocent and warm.

In a way it broke him.

"I see…well let me know if there's anything I can help you with." She said honestly. She watched him leave, a bit of sadness masked on his normally cheerful face. Lyn stared at her food, suddenly losing her appetite. "I'm marrying Eliwood…why am I not happy about it like he is?" she asked herself.

"She's probably got pre-wedding jitters." The Marques of Reglay answered, flipping through some books in the library. Eliwood was pleased that Pent would come all the way from the desert with Louise, as he was a very busy man lately. But Pent would do anything for the young leader of Pherae since their travels. "Even so…Lyn's a strong woman. It just feels…like her heart isn't in this at all. What if I pushed her into this?" he asked fearfully. Pent looked up from his rapid studying. " I don't think Lyn would let things go this far if that was the case Eliwood." The young ruler saw logic in Pent's explanation. But things…still didn't feel right. "I suppose…well thank you for listening to the prattles of a troubled rookie." He bowed a bit in respect. Pent laughed, straightening Eliwood and looking at him. "Hey now, we're equals in status, and you've more than surpassed me as a man. You have a heart that is courageous and true. Anyone can see that, especially Lyn. You kids deserve happiness." He said encouragingly. Eliwood smiled. "Thank you…"

* * *

"I say, should anyone give away the lovely Lyndis it shall be I!" Sain cried out, swinging his beer cup around. Kent grabbed the cup from him, giving him a scolding glare. "Hardly. It should be someone she trusts with her life. And given the circumstances, you're not proving yourself very worthy. This matter calls upon diligence, and with my loyalty, it should be I who hands Lady Lyndis to Eliwood in the name of Caelin." He replied boldly. "I think that's something that Lyn needs to decide for herself." Replied the enthusiastic archer in the corner of the room. "After all, Lyndis' Legion should support her no matter who hands her to Marques Pharae." Kent nodded in agreement. "Well said Wil."

Wil grinned. "Thank you, so we're all in agreement that _**I**_ should hand Lyn over." Sain and Kent gave him a glare. "Absolutely not!"

* * *

"For the last time Lord Hector, it wasn't what it looked like!" Matthew groaned as he followed his young master. It seemed like Hector wasn't listening as he was still shaking his head. "Really now? What could it have been then Matthew? I found you…and Serra…in the broom closet. Now call me what you like, but it totally looked like you two were making out to me." He replied logically. Matthew blushed. "But I…"

"Matthew you're a grown man, what you do with your spare time is not my business." The Ostian leader teased. "Are you even thinking about this young master? I mean you don't honestly think that Serra and I are together in any way, shape, or form do you? I mean you've seen how bad we argue…the woman's a menace…how could you put her and I in that situation? Something like that wouldn't happen in a million years!" Hector slammed his hand into Matthew's back as he laughed some more. "You're not fooling me, sorry Matthew. You think I haven't seen how you two grew close after the war? I mean you stewed in jealousy when she said she was leaving to see Erk."

"That was not jealousy! I was just upset that she was leaving me to do all her leftover work!" the assassin defensively replied. Hector rolled his eyes. He had some rather stubborn vassals. "Well whatever. If you don't want me to 'jump to conclusions' then you shouldn't get caught like that." He waved bye and walked down the hallway. Matthew sighed, turning around to go back. He rounded the corner and stopped. "He's rather observant when it's inconvenient…" he said aloud. "I'll say, why can't he think like that while fighting?" a voice answered back. Matthew looked over and smiled at the reply. "If he thought like that, then he wouldn't need us, now would he?" was his response. "Why don't you come out of hiding Serra? The shadows don't suit you." She stepped out, pulling him closer to her. "Hmm, they don't do they?" Matthew smiled gently, giving her a quick kiss. "No, they don't. The shadows are my bit. How can you 'bask in radiance' if you're not in the light?" Serra giggled. "Light and Shadow…we're polar opposites Matty…and you know what they say about opposites…" she pulled him back down for another kiss, this one lasting much longer than the first.

"Actually no I don't…but I think you can enlighten me, demon cleric." He teased. She hit his arm playfully. "You're so mean!"

* * *

When it seemed like the day would never come, it finally did. The castle had never before had so many people crammed in its walls. People from countries all over Lycia were there to bear witness of the events that were about to take place. Some chattered excitedly about the unification of the young couple, while others were skeptical. Lyn stood in wait in the room designated for her and her bridesmaids. She paced back and forth, utterly nervous about the ceremony. "Good Gods, I would much rather face Nergal and 100 Fire Dragons than a mob of people with millions of eyes!" she cried out in despair. Serra blinked a couple times. "That's some pretty intense things to say Lady Lyn. Should Eliwood hear you…surely he would panic about your intentions." This caused Lyn to stop pacing. "Yes…you're right. I'll try to calm down.." Something wouldn't let her though. It was a thought, in the back of her mind that kept knocking on her conscious. Was she really ready for this?

"So how long are you two going to be away for the honeymoon?" Serra asked once more. Seriously, the girl could talk on and on about the details if she were given the opportunity. Lyn shrugged. "I'm not really sure..I mean Eliwood's explained things to me a million times..I just can't keep my mind wrapped around it." The pink-haired woman stopped fixing Lyn's hair. "How can you forget about the honeymoon though? Don't you realize that you and Eliwood will finally become one body during that time?"

"Become one body?" Lyn asked. Sure she knew about the birds and the bees, she wasn't completely naive. "You mean that's what the honeymoon is for?" Serra smacked her own forehead in frustration. "Yes! How else are you going to produce and heir and such? Sheesh woman, weren't you taught customs and whatnot when you became a noble?" Lyn blushed. "Well not really…I just kinda…got pushed into it. I've asked Eliwood to teach me…maybe he just…left that part out…" she said, sinking into a chair. "How could he forget about that? Did he think I wouldn't marry him if he mentioned it?" She rubbed her temples. "I'm so confused…" A knock on the door brought both girls from their thoughts as Serra went to answer it.

Her eyes fell on the subject of conversation, a blush coming across the young cleric's face as she looked Eliwood over. Clad in white, his cloak covering his shoulders, Eliwood looked absolutely…

"You know you're not allowed to see the bride before the ceremony!! What are you doing! You're going to catch bad luck if you come in! Shoo! Shoo!" Serra answered, trying to push him from the door. She would never tell him to his face that he looked amazingly hot. As it was inappropriate and she just KNEW it would make him uncomfortable. Haa haa. Eliwood brushed a hand through his fiery locks. "I know I'm not supposed to..But I need to talk to Lyn about something, and it really can't wait until this is over." He tried to reason. "Then write it down, I won't let you see her." She answered. Lyn laughed. "Serra it's okay. Give us a minute then." Serra looked at Lyn, flabbergasted. "Are you serious? Did you not hear me say that it was bad luck? This is so untraditional!" she cried out.

"When have we ever done anything traditional Serra?" Lyn retorted. She laughed a bit at Serra's rare-but amusing-silence. "Please excuse us Serra." She once again asked. The older woman sighed and nodded, opening the door to Eliwood and walking out. She gave one last shake of her head before closing the door behind her. Eliwood's breath caught in his throat.

"What's the matter Eliwood?" she asked, worried that whatever he wanted to talk to her about wasn't the best of news. The look on his face was rather unreadable for once. He shook his head to try and form words, but all that came out was. "You look divine…" A soft blush graced her face as she looked away from him, trying to keep the blush from spreading. "T-thank you…" When he was done processing the glorious sight in front of him, he cleared his throat. "Lyn…I'm afraid I must apologize in advance for this…"

A knot formed in her stomach. "Apologize for what?" she asked, dreading whatever was coming at her. He took her hands, looking into the deep pools that he always found comfort in. "Lyn…I'm afraid I don't know your real feelings on this matter." Lyn frowned. "What do you mean by that?" Even through the silk gloves she was wearing, she could feel his hands trembling. "You're shaking Eliwood…what's the matter?"

"You don't really want to marry me do you?"

"Don't be foolish Eliwood of course I do…" she answered, still not understanding where this was going. He stepped a bit closer to her. "You don't have to hide from me. You've been having some doubts lately haven't you? That's why you're not as excited about this as I am…Just…tell me what's on your mind…" he pleaded. Lyn sighed. How he could read her thoughts and emotions better than she ever could she would never know. Motioning for him to sit down, she spoke. "Eliwood…I do care about you. I really do…I just…worry about your intentions."

"My intentions?" he questioned. When she simply nodded, he shook his head. "Lyn…do you doubt my feelings?"

"It's not so much as doubting your feelings as it is…simply wondering if they're all pure." She said. Lyn knew she was accusing Eliwood of some harsh things, things she knew in her heart he would never be guilty of…. but was she truly convinced? It scared her to think of such things. "Did you ask me to marry you…because you wanted me to produce an heir?"

This question threw Eliwood for a loop. Is that why she was worried? "Lyn…" he was hurt by her words. Knowing she would never intend to hurt him like this, he tried to reason with her. "That's not..why I asked Lyn. I asked because I love you. I believed that was reason enough. If you were thinking all of these things…why didn't you tell me about them sooner?" he asked. Lyn looked away. 'I don't…I don't know. I thought you would be upset if I said anything about it."

"This just upsets me more…" he bluntly stated. "We're not even an hour away from the wedding ceremony…with a castle full of guests…and NOW you're telling me that…that…" he clenched his fists. He didn't want to finish that sentence. It would destroy him. "I know you didn't mean to hurt me with this Lyn..But this..this is heartbreaking…"

She looked at her feet, feeling utterly defeated. Had she not hesitated, things would be different. They could have talked things out. " I feel so stupid…" Lyn said, a tear rolling down her face, throwing Eliwood into surprise. It wasn't often he saw her cry. In fact, it was a fairly rare sight to behold. "Lyndis…" Her eyes met his, and she forced a smile. "Eliwood..I'm so sorry about this…" The young leader shook his head. "No I should be the one to apologize…" He sighed gently, letting go of her hands. "Let's just talk about this after the ceremony Eliwood. I'm sure I'm just nervous. Things will get better as it goes on." Lyn replied optimistically.

"Lyn…"

"I'll be fine." She reassured. Lyn pressed her lips against his gently in an effort to allay his worries. The smile he gave her was a pained one. "Eliwood…what's the matter?" He slipped through her grasp as he went to the door. "I'm going…to call off the ceremony…" he started, not turning to face her. Lyn just stood there, completely shocked. "W-what?"

'I can see you're not ready for this…or maybe… you never wanted this to begin with…" she heard his voice choke on those words briefly before he turned his head a bit to catch a glimpse of her reaction. "So I'm going to go tell everyone that I've decided to call off the ceremony." Lyn shook her head, unable to do much of anything else at that time. "E-Eliwood…" She bit her lip and took a step towards him. "You can't do that! Think of everyone out there! They'll be devastated!"

"Quite frankly I don't mind so much what the people out there would think so much as the one I care most would…" Eliwood held back the urge to hold her in his arms and just let his heart unravel, but there would be no turning back from his desires if he did so, and the red-head decided long ago that Lyn's happiness would be enough for him, no matter what fell upon himself. "I'd much rather spoil your day than ruin your life." Lyndis looked away, trying to search for that he meant by those words. Ruin her life? That was a little harsh…Before she could open her mouth to object, he was already gone.

"Gods…what have I done?"

* * *

**A/N- Ta-da! And here we go! Another chapter is done! Took me long enough… I'm so sorry about that by the way. You have no idea how bad I miss the internet, lol. But once I get it back up, I'll have more inspiration to update…since I get to talk to people. My little cave is nice and all…but it's bleak without much outside contact. XD So the wedding didn't even get to happen!! *sob * And before anyone bothers to ask, yes I totally support MatthewXSerra. Don't like it…well that's too bad. Leila is dead, bwuahahaha. Kay that was a tad harsh… XD**


	7. Saying Goodbye

**T.T I'm sorry guys!! I've been really bad about updating this story. It seemed like I had ideas for all of my other fics but this one. And last night I had told myself. "NO! Bad Azi, sit down and don't go to bed until you get something done with that fanfic!" so I was a good girl and listened to myself. XD **

**Oh ya, remember the italics are the support conversations.**

_**Disclaimer- I do NOT own Fire Emblem or the peeps used in the story. The only thing that is mine is the very firm belief Elyndis should rule all!**_

* * *

The castle seemed so bleak now; it was as if there was no celebration ever taken place there. It seemed more prepared for a funeral at this point. Gossip was omnipresent, as Eliwood had come out the previous day, on his own wedding, and announced before the entire kingdom that it would not be taking place. Hector and the others were astonished. What happened?! Surely there was a mistake. These two were crazy about each other! Right?? At this time travelers from the distant nations in Lycia were all preparing their leave. If nothing was going on no reason to stay. Eliwood was in such a state of depression he had even asked the Lycian League to hold their meeting somewhere else. That was what shocked Hector most of all. He had half a mind to barge into Lyn's room and demand an explanation for all this. But he'd already heard one from Eliwood the day before….

* * *

"You mind telling me what the hell that was all about?" boomed Hector as he slammed the door behind him. Eliwood sighed. Why was Hector the one furious? Wasn't he the one with the problem? Didn't the love of HIS life break his heart? "I wasn't ready…that's all." He defended. Knowing his friend however, he knew that it wasn't excuse enough. "Hector please…don't make me talk about this…" Hector sighed, defeated. The look on Eliwood's face pretty much said it all. "It was Lyn…wasn't it?" he asked. Eliwood's gaze went away from his, only confirming his suspicions. What on earth was Lyn thinking? The confusion on the Lycian leader was evident, and Eliwood swallowed his pain and put a hand on his friend's shoulder. "Hey…don't confront Lyn about this. She's going through a difficult time right now. It would be best not to bother her…"

"At this point I'm more worried about you." The bluenette answered honestly. Eliwood was taking this pretty hard, he knew that at least. "Are you sure you don't want to let it out? Spar for a little while? Get some ale….no?" he was making suggestions but Eliwood didn't seem very interested. Not that it wasn't a logical reaction there. However he didn't want his friend to sit around and brood on this for the rest of his life. "Eliwood…you gotta do something at least. Don't sit here and think about it."

Eliwood stood at the window, staring out at the kingdom that was surely talking about this. It didn't make much sense. Damn why did he have to be so noble? "I know I can't let my mind stick to this forever…but for the time being…if I can't wrap my head around it I won't be able to find peace…" he looked back at his friend. "Lyndis had said…that she didn't trust my intentions." Hector blinked. She what? "You mean as in…" Eliwood sighed there. He didn't think anyone would ever accuse him of such a path but Lyn of all people? "As in she thinks I only wanted to marry her so I could bed her…and produce an heir." He clenched his fists. "Hector…I know I am a man with desires just as much as the next one…but that never once ran through my mind. I wanted to marry her because I loved her. I thought that reason was strong enough." Hector looked at his friend sadly. This was really hurting him. "I guess I was wrong…"

* * *

Everyone had appeared before Eliwood to say his or her goodbyes the next day. It was a bittersweet process but for the most part Eliwood knew whom he would seen shortly and whom he wouldn't see for a while.

Marques Reglay pat Eliwood on the shoulder. "Listen here Eliwood…we all go through wedding jitters of sorts. I'm sure in the future…we'll all be back here to see it really happen." Eliwood smiled sadly. "I appreciate the efforts Lord Pent but the odds of that are pretty slim from where I stand." Pent shook his head. "I know it's hard for you but you're a strong man Lord Eliwood. Keep your mind on your duties for the time being." The younger man nodded to that. If he couldn't keep his mind on his problems then he'd gradually heal. Sound advice right? He bid Pent and Louise a safe journey back home and addressed the others as they made their departure.

Hector stood before his friend and sighed. It wasn't hard to figure out the Ostian leader wasn't so great with words. "I know Hector." Eliwood simply answered, as if he knew what his friend was going to say. They'd known each other long enough for that. Hector gave him a quirky smile and gruffly hugged his friend. Eliwood felt the air being squeezed out of his body, but he appreciated the sentiment. "If you ever need me I am but a messenger away." He said supportively Eliwood's smile was a little more genuine there. "And sometimes you are nowhere to be found but you always end up by my side." He joked. They shared a small laugh before Hector looked around. "I haven't seen Lyn…." Eliwood looked away. "I didn't think she'd come say goodbye anyway…" Hector sighed. That girl was cruising for a bruising…."I had asked her a while back if it would be easy for her to say goodbye to you and she said no…Look Eliwood…don't take it personally. You know how she's not the greatest person in handling her own feelings." They couldn't deny that. She did get a little confused there. After all…it had led them to this point. But Eliwood wasn't going to let the blame fall solely on her shoulders.

He was very surprised to see her coming from the hallway into the room though. She was with her two retainers Sain and Kent. They stood in the doorway and decided to let her say her goodbye in privacy. Even if she wasn't showing it, she was going through some internal torment here. The two retainers didn't know that but they at least knew she wasn't taking this too well either. So why hadn't this worked out? Hector looked at Eliwood. "Should I stay here with you or can you handle this alone?" he asked, just wanting to be there if something were to happen and Eliwood needed support. Eliwood shook his head. "I must stand alone here Hector…but I thank you from the bottom of my heart for your offer…" The other man really was his best friend. Lyn stopped in front of Eliwood, avoiding his gaze at first. Her Sacaen eyes couldn't hide what she was feeling after all. "All set?" he asked her. She nodded, finally taking a breath and facing him. "Yes…Sain and Kent tell me the journey back will go without problems on behalf of the weather." Eliwood nodded. That was good at least. "I'm glad. You take care of yourself Lyndis." Lyn gave him a look, and he titled his head to the side. "Lyn what's wrong?"

"Why don't you…hate me..after what I did to you…why are you being so kind to me Eliwood?" He blinked. Hadn't he already explained this? She was such a stubborn one. "I already told you Lyn. You're my friend. That will never change. And as you friend I can only wish you all the happiness in the world." His answer wasn't anything out of the ordinary for Eliwood but it still shocked her. "I may not have the noble nature of a member of the Sacaen Plainspeople but I will never lie to you about that. You just need to calm down, as do I. Don't let it bother you Lyn. I meant what I said." She sighed. " I didn't…mean to accuse you of lying. I know you wouldn't do that." How could she forget what he had said?

It would be better to spoil your day rather than ruin your life.

"Why did you say that to me?" Lyn questioned.

"If you don't understand it now then it would make sense why you would doubt my intentions…" Lyn looked away at that. "I feel bad enough Eliwood, don't bring that up again." He held his tongue there and nodded. "Well I suppose you'll be taking your leave then. Please come visit sometime when things are settled down. Don't let them rattle you."

All she could do was nod….and walk away.

Lyn's return to Caelin castle wasn't difficult on her it was the talk with her grandfather afterwards. Overall he could understand why she might have doubted but for her to think that way about Lord Eliwood? "The boy has been nothing but wonderful to you and the rest of his friends. We all experience pre-wedding jitters but you might have broken the poor boy's heart." Lyn looked away…

I know I did…

She spent her days just wandering the halls. At first people expected that so they didn't push her. But days turned into weeks and weeks into one month…then two. Sain and Kent tried to cheer her up. The girl couldn't stay this way. "Go see him, you'll feel better…" Sain said. She shook her head. "I can't face him like this. He's probably managed to finally heal himself…if I went back, I'd just hurt him again." Kent sighed. It hurt him to see her this way. "Well maybe…you can have Hector come visit, or you visit him. Maybe he'd have an idea that would help you." As much as Lyn appreciated their suggestions, was it too hard for them to leave her alone? "What on earth would Hector know about any of this?" she snapped. They looked at each other. Touchy much? She sighed. "I'm sorry you guys…really…someone…please go send word to Hector then." Kent nodded and dragged Sain along with him, couldn't let the younger recruit do something stupid around a brooding Lyn…

The conversation with the Ostian lord wasn't too productive. They just ended up arguing with each other and she ended up calling him an idiot…

"I may be an idiot but at least I didn't break a great guy apart with their selfishness!" was his remark. It was shocking to hear, and she had run from the room in tears. She wasn't crying because he spat that out to hurt her. She was crying because it was true, and they both knew it. Eliwood put on a show for everyone else, but when it was he and Hector, the defenses dropped and he was miserable. Hector hated his friend this way. Why couldn't Lyn see she was being stupid? She shut the door to her room and fell on the bed, crying into her pillow. He didn't have to be so mean about it…she thought bitterly. She lay there for a while thinking about that. She really had been selfish…Eliwood was trying to make her happy and she didn't once think about the sacrifice he was making. It was just the way Eliwood was, he always supported her. He had always been there to help her sort through her thoughts. So what could she do when her jumbled thoughts were already about him? She sighed, hiccupping a bit as her tears slowly stopped. He'd helped her come to terms with herself time and time again…

"_Say, Eliwood…" Lyn started, looking at him.  
Eliwood sat down, wiping his brow. "Ah, Lyndis! You've gotten much better since our last match. I'll have to do my best not to fall behind!" he said supportively. She really was a quick learner.  
Lyn held back a laugh there. For once she didn't want to talk about sparring after a match. "Yes, well... about sparring... I was wondering in you might not teach me something else?"  
The Pheraen lord blinked in confusion. As if her question hadn't been out of the ordinary enough. "Something else?" This time she could not hold back a laugh. "Yes, well, you know! Even if you can't teach me about being a lady, there is much to learn..." The thought came together for Eliwood and he laughed. "Manners and such? That is fine by me, but I think you're worrying too much. You should relax, take it in stride." She really was worrying about this too much. Very typical of Lyn. The younger woman shook her head. "Yes, but I have so far to go! I'm not like a lady at all. My grandfather took me in, a mixed-blood child, but I fear the other nobles of Lycia will not be so accepting. I do not want the Sacae blood in my veins to bring my grandfather shame."  
Eliwood was thoroughly surprised to hear her talk like that. Was that really Lyn? "Hmph. You sound shy—Nothing like the Lyndis I know!" This only served to confuse the girl. "What?"  
Eliwood looked away as he thought about this aloud. "When I first saw you in Khathelet, I thought, what strength she has in her eyes, that woman. I seem to remember, Lyndis, back then, you didn't know what to think about your noble Lycian blood, but the Sacae blood in you... for that you had nothing but the purest pride." He turned his gaze back to her, certainty in his eyes as he looked into hers directly. "Remember how you felt. You don't have to be like anyone else, Lyndis." His resolve in those words caused her to smile shyly. Her heart had raced a bit there too. It was just like Eliwood to say something like that. He had a strength but he was kind and gentle as well "......Yes...you're right. I guess... I guess I lost myself. Thank you, Eliwood. I feel better, somewhat."  
Eliwood laughed there. "No need to thank me." She really took those words to heart. "When I was on the plains, I used to despise the nobility. But I've changed. I think it happened a year ago, when I met you. You... you believed in me. You helped me." Inwardly Eliwood was grateful to hear that. It was his goal all along to keep the woman smiling. "Hey, I wouldn't have made it this far without your help, too. You are my good friend. This is what friends do! Now, shall we?" He stood up once more and raised his rapier. Lyn smirked, unsheathing her Mani Katti. "Let's go!"_

She couldn't rely on him to fix this this time. It was her turn to be there for him. Lyn rose from her bed, a determination in her eyes this time. And then she understood. He would have preferred to make her cry for one day than a lifetime of feeling regret. "Eliwood…" Lyn grabbed some supplies and shut the door behind her. She wasn't going to bother telling anyone to escort her. People had been showing her the way her whole life. This time she would need to walk this road alone. For her and for Eliwood. She couldn't keep Eliwood waiting anymore. As she ran out a back way Hector smiled. "Bout time she used that head of hers…"

* * *

**A/N- Yey some progress!! I really am sorry guys. I just didn't have it for a while. It was as if I would sit and stare at a blank page….and get nothing. I did manage A rank support, it's not as hard as I remembered it. It was just Serra's support I couldn't do. T.T She's so stubborn. ANYWAY! My bad guys. **


	8. Under the Same Sky

**Yes yes I know I deserve to be shot for the incredibly long wait. Things just happened and people just suck sometimes and work gets the better of me. There's this thing called life and it's got a vice-like grip on us all. XDD Anyways, I'll just leave it at an "I'm sorry guys" and do my best to get this thing back up to expectations. Oh ya, Happy New Year peeps!! XDDD Oh ya, Azali is the name of my tactician I used in the game. So do not be alarmed at the random person's name in here. **

_**Disclaimer-I do NOT own Fire Emblem or any associated characters used in this story. Cept for the character Azali but she's not really my Azali just the tactician with her name...Huuuur...you know what I mean. **_

* * *

It was night before Lyn conceded the idea she was not going to make it to Pherae before the gates closed. In fact, she was pretty sure she wasn't even close to making it. She was not foreign to the concept of sleeping outside though. In fact she often preferred to camp out. Seeing the stars without the veil of the windows, out in the open plains that she knew and loved. It was a comfort to her. It brought back memories of her tribe and her mother and father. Lyn made a fire as fast as she could and set up camp. As her dinner cooked she stared at the flames in a half-daze as she recalled these memories. She remembered this time in her life.

Before the bandits, before her life became so lonely. Just a young girl without a care in the world. Her mother was a gentle woman who was loved by everyone in the clan. She was nobility from Caelin but she had fallen for Lyn's father. He was a strong man who took great pride in protecting this band of people. Despite the woman's nobility and status he had fallen for her and asked her to come with him. This was a freedom she had sought as well, and agreed to marry him. Her family disowned Lyn's mother but she smiled and carried on with her life as if this had not made her regret anything. Her parents were so happy together. It was a love she didn't understand back then.

Lyn pulled her legs closer to her body. She understood this love now. Unconditional. It was for certain what Eliwood had for her. She shook her head as she thought about what she had done in her fear. She'd pushed Eliwood away. Lyn had obviously hurt him. And he'd still insisted on protecting her by compromising his own happiness. Surely…this unconditional love was not so unconditional anymore. "Gods…I need some help here…" she said aloud.

She used to curse the Gods, ask them why would they do this to her? How was she supposed to bounce back from that? She had lost faith.

Until she had met Kent and Sain. Who told her there was more to her life than being a Lady of the plains, a sole survivor to an unfortunate tribe. That she was of noble birth. She didn't have to be alone if she only went with them. So she had, and the long road had taken her to her grandfather. She had convinced him not to give up, because she was not going to give up. Lyn had established a faith once more. That things weren't completely bad. Things could turn around if she could help the only remaining member in her family to live. A year later she had met Eliwood. He had a gentle smile and a strong heart. He was dedicated and honest. Supportive and cheerful. Thinking about it, Eliwood was Lacuna, or the missing piece to her heart. Her full potential was unleashed when she was around him, and he was also at his best with her around.

"Not anymore…" she thought bitterly, tossing another stick into the fire. "Not since you broke his heart…" Lyn was actually surprised no one had come after her since she took off the way she had. Maybe Hector was holding them back. Or they knew what she was out to achieve. They all knew her so well. They cared about her so much. She smiled to herself. Lyn was rather blessed to have so many people in her life when one night had taken away everything she ever knew. Now the question was….

Was she going to get the most important person in her life to forgive her? Or at least expect him to put the past behind him?

She sighed after finishing her meal and lay down for bed. She stared up at the stars. It brought her comfort that somewhere out there, Eliwood was under this sky, probably looking up at these stars as well. Lyn closed her eyes and drifted off to sleep in no time.

* * *

Meanwhile, under that very sky, Eliwood wiped his brow. He had been on this chase all day and he was starting to feel fatigued. When he had met a lost Wallace on the road on his way to Laus (That man couldn't find his way out of a paper bag…) he'd discovered he was in pursuit of a group of bandits. At first Eliwood was just going to encourage the man onward and point him back in the right direction until Wallace had revealed that the bandits he was in search of were the very ones that had killed Lyn's parents. This had changed Eliwood's plans drastically. He'd gotten as much information from Wallace as he possibly could and rode off without another moment to waste. Now that Eliwood had time to actually think rationally…he'd left Wallace back there…oops…

He'd received a tip (being a Marques was rather handy at this point Eliwood had come to learn.) and took off in the direction of the Sacaen plains. He had such an anger in him that he was a little scared of what it might do to him should he actually come across these bandits. He wasn't with retainers as he'd lost them in Laus upon changing his plans. (Lowen and Marcus were going to be furious…) So arresting them was easier said than done. As much as it would even the score to take their lives…Eliwood did not want to take revenge on a matter that was not his own. Eliwood sighed as he walked his horse, trying to formulate a makeshift plan here. "Wow where is Azali when I need her…" he asked, chuckling a bit to himself. When it came to plans and battle, they had relied on their tactician in those days…Now…she had vanished. Last Eliwood heard, she was studying magic in Etruria, but she was a slippery gal and was never in one place for an extended period of time. After some travel time on foot Eliwood consented to stopping for the night and wait for Lowen and Marcus to catch up. No doubt by now they had discovered miraculously where Eliwood had gone and were on their way.

Eliwood set up camp and paced for a while, lost in thought. Since the events with Lyn, he'd put his full efforts into running Pherae as best he could. Things with the Lycian League were as great as they had been in a long time. The events with Nergal had definitely opened the eyes to some skeptical kingdoms to the idea of unity. And it never hurt to have Hector's booming voice telling them all to stop bickering at the meetings. He'd hoped Lyn would have come visit in the two months this incident had happened but no such luck. Was she angry with him? Did it just hurt her to be around him? They were still friends…

Right?

He thought he had made this clear to her. Eliwood hoped he hadn't said something during that farewell that had caused her to doubt him once again. He wondered where Hector was at a time like this. It wasn't exactly a great idea for him to run off every time someone sent for him but Hector was not one to ignore his friends. Assuming he had gone off to see a friend of course. All Eliwood knew at this moment was that he was going to do his best to help Lyn with this matter. Maybe if he brought these bandits to justice…she would see that his intentions were only for her happiness? He had been hopeful of this when he'd heard Wallace's tale. He felt selfish for taking this job away from Wallace but truth be told Eliwood had the resources (Not at this moment of course) not to mention the sense of direction to do this much faster than Wallace would.

As he looked up at the stars waiting for sleep to him he thought of the good old days. Sparring with Hector, people like Nergaldidn't exist to cause so much pain and misery. His father was alive back then. His name was still highly praised in Pherae. He only wished to make his father proud and live up to the name. People already began to talk about Eliwood's own greatness. Eliwood's nostalgic smile fell as he realized if none of the bad had happened…he'd have never met Lyn. Eliwood was a person who believed that things happened for a reason. That out of bad things, good things would happen. He'd been a firm believer in that his whole life. It was a foundation he'd been able to use to get him through some tough times. When Lyn had taken his heart and then left it back in his hands…. he'd used that to prevent himself from falling to despair. That was the easy thing to do. It didn't necessarily make it the right thing to do. His mother was a brave woman who lived on and smiled even though the man she loved was gone from her life. Elbert would not be coming back to Eleanora though. His mother assured and reassured that it was at least possible that Lyn would come back to him. He admired his mother's strength and tried his best to take her words to heart. The extended hiatus Lyn was giving him though didn't always make those times easy for him.

He shook his head to prevent himself from getting lost in that again and stared at the sky. "I wonder if Lyn's looking up at this right now as well…she'll always be Sacaen after all…" Eliwoodsmiled to himself and found he getting drowsy after some time. Just as he was getting comfortable and settling into sleep he heard his horse start to panic and he reached for his rapier. As soon as he had grabbed it however he felt cold steel against his neck. "Now I wouldn't be getting any ideas here if you'd like to live." A bitter voice whispered in his ear. Eliwood remained calm and dropped the blade. Someone grabbed him and pulled him up, turning him to face the person who'd almost taken his head off. "Well well…it seems we've got quite the catch here don't we boys? Marques Pherae himself…we didn't think you'd be so careless to take off by yourself. I'm surprised you hadn't caught on to us following you." Eliwood looked around. These looked like….

_What horrible irony…_he thought to himself. Here he was being the prey to the very bandits he was hunting down….

* * *

**A/N- Oh noes Eliwood's in trouble!!! What will happen? Stay tuned! Alright peeps, once again I'm really sorry that I've been crap at updating. No excuses down here at the bottom though I promise, lol. All I can say is I'll be wrapping this up in a matter of chapters so the support is always nice to have. And the beginning of the story is all caught up now. So from here on out, whatever happens…happens. XD Though I do haveto give special mention to someone who'd actually been the one to get me to update at all, and they review to me as someone titled nooneimportant. Well I beg to differ there cause if you hadn't sent me all those little messages I probably would not have even thought to update this when I had time to. So thank you for getting me back on track with this. I tried to incorporate some of your ideas into this chapter (sorry it's not very long, it was 2 in the morning when I decided to get my act together. T.T) as part of my thanks. I know you said something about anonymous people having things to say as well and I totally agree. Soooo yeah! Once I remember how to sleep and relax after work I'll be typing away at the new chapter.**


End file.
